


Split Form

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression, Consensual, F/M, Fantasy, Girl - Freeform, Magic, Martial Arts, Psionics, Sex, Spanking, Transgender, White Lotus, boy - Freeform, monk - Freeform, spank, sparing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: One more practical test and Willow Daheed's first original spell will be ready. [Story Depicts Spanking]





	Split Form

After a year of designing the spell and another few fine-tuning it, Willow Daheed felt a small thrill of excitement as the realization settled upon her that she would be ready to submit her first original spell to the White Lotus Council of Arcane Developments. All she had to do now was test it one more time, to put it through one last rigorous pace.

She stood in the center of her small practice room, bare feet on the smooth stone floor, shoulder-width apart, her well-worn, green robe light upon her shoulders. She stretched her arms up and out on either side, the stone walls another arm's length from her fingers. She stretched up above her head, then brought her hands down before her face, palms pressed together. She could feel the ambient energy of the cosmos and shaped it with the mental practices she'd perfected over years of training with the White Lotus. She let the energy flow into her and shaped it with her will, focused it through her spell with precise movements and careful incantation.

Her body, her physical shape wavered and slid and split. With a muted flash and a warp of space, the spell, her spell, divided her physical form into two, like a warm candle split down the middle. Just as she had designed it. After a moment and a half, the spell finished and the split solidified. 

Willow regarded her selves carefully from two pairs of eyes. She'd originally intended the spell to create a pair of indistinguishable copies, but in her work she'd found it difficult to force the magic down that path. She'd come to realize the variations between her split forms weren't a fault of the spell but a result of the variations of her self. So she was unsurprised to find two selves who were different, but unmistakably her.

The girl-self was lithe with slim hips and small breasts. Her face was soft and round. Her tightly curled hair long and springy. The boy-self was likewise slim with slightly broader shoulders and half an inch more height. His chin jutted, his head was hairless. Both had Willow's pale grey eyes and dark brown skin. The first time the spell had produced a boy version of her, Willow had been certain her spell was a catastrophic failure, now she accepted it.

It was still strange to her that the spell produced split forms significantly younger than herself. She suspected the split forms were half her real age, putting them in their mid to late teens. It was the only aspect of the spell she hadn't nailed down, but it didn't make the spell unravel, so she had noted it as an aspect for refinement when presenting it to the Council of Arcane Development. Perhaps it could be fixed. Perhaps it was an aspect of the spell. Perhaps it would be different for different users.

The first time Willow had cast the spell, every stitch of clothing she'd been wearing had atomized into the aether, leaving her split forms stark naked and blushing furiously. It was the first flaw she'd corrected. Now her girl-self wore a yellow-green version of her old robe, her boy-self a blue-green version.

"So far so good," said the girl-self.

"Shall we spar then?" the boy-self asked.

Through the spell, Willow was a single consciousness with two bodies. Each form knew the other's thoughts as their own because they were their own. Even so, Willow often spoke to herself aloud, and they habit was only enhanced when in split forms, self to self.

Boy-self was the more aggressive of the two, and he stepped forward, feinting with his left and closing in for an elbow aimed at her temple. Girl-self, knowing what was coming, threw a hard block at the elbow and thrust her palm at his chest. Boy-self, knowing what was coming, stepped to the side and drew upon the energy of the cosmos. 

Being younger than her true form, Willow's split forms weren't as strong, weren't as experienced in the ways of martial and magical combat. They couldn't cast spells of as high a level as Willow could, which boy-self had forgotten as he prepared to cast Fire Burst. 

Boy-self cursed and jumped back as both he and girl-self realized his mistake. The cosmic energy faded and fizzled as girl-self stepped in and thrust her fingers at boy-self's neck in a psychic-strike. Boy-self, knowing what was coming, shrouded his mind in a mental forest, losing girl-self's mental sword among the trees. 

And on they went for moments melting into minutes — anticipating, parrying, dodging, striking with psychic metaphor, throwing magical elemental missiles to burst harmlessly against the magical protections of the practice room, until conscious decision-making faded to the moment, until neither was certain what they would do, themselves or the other. 

They were lost to the delicate, dangerous dance of combat.

Suddenly, boy-self stepped in close, disrupting girl-self's Air Burst spell. In a move that surprised them both, he grabbed girl-self's hair and jerked her to the side before throwing a jab at her ribs. Girl-self grunted and yelped and boy-self released her, surprised at himself, suddenly reticent. Girl-self responded quickly; she grappled the boy, locking his wrist up behind his back and taking him to the floor where she scissored his legs between hers.

The sparring was over, girl-self had won.

Between heavy breaths, chest heaving, twinging where she'd been struck, girl-self said, "So far so good?"

The boy nodded. "Sorry for pulling your hair, I..."

Girl-self had a sudden, impish idea.

"No, no, wait!" Boy-self objected, though Willow knew they would go through with it, that the sudden impulse appealed to her, to both her forms. 

Girl-self smacked boy-self's bottom. The sharp sting through the thin robe made both yelp, stung both bottoms. She spanked him again and though the spankings were sharp, they were muted by the cloth of the robe. Without having to say it aloud, without having to ask, girl-self let loose boy-self's wrist. He braced himself on the cool, stone floor, palms flat so he could lift himself, so she could pull up the skirts of his blue green robe and pull down his soft, worn, faded blue panties. His bottom was already warm, his penis was already swollen. And as he settled over her thigh, they shivered with excited fear.

She smacked his bottom and watched it jiggle. He gasped and she giggled. She did it again, harder. A pale handprint appeared on his dark, naked bottom.

He hissed. "Not so..."

"... hard," she finished.

She spanked him again and again and again. He yelped and squirmed and his erection grew firm against her thigh. Tears built at the corners of their eyes as the exquisite sting built in both their bottoms, the damp heat of anticipation in both their loins. With each crack of palm on bottom, with each gasp and cry, with each squirm and buck, the heat built. They felt the sting in their palm, the bounce of their bottom, the strain to cease and prolong. When both their chests were heaving, when tears tracked down their cheeks, when the sting in palm and cheek built to a fire, Willow's girl-self stopped spanking her boy-self.

Girl-self swallowed hard against a dry throat.

They helped each other to sit, gingerly, both bottoms warm and sore against the stone floor.

"Not the kind of testing I had in mind," boy-self said. 

"Still..." girl-self said. She stared his painfully stiff sex, a bead of damp peeking at its point. Without having to ask, knowing what they wanted, she reached out and grasped it gently. They gasped in unison, staring at each other, wondering if they dared.

Boy-self pulled his robe over his head and tossed it to a corner. Girl-self had to release boy-self so she could pull her robe over her head and slip her panties down her legs.

"Wait," they said together.

The floor of the practice room was hard, and though Willow had no experience with sex, she did have experience falling asleep on stone. She was certain sex would be no more comfortable on that floor.

Willow's girl-self turned and opened the door between the little stone practice chamber and the equally small bed chamber. It was big enough for a desk under a bed on stilts crammed in one corner and a wardrobe against the other wall, and that was it. Boy-self watched her hurry to the bed, bare bottom jiggling. Though they were the same, though both selves had felt the spanking keenly, her bottom was not darkened as his was. And because she knew it was coming, girl-self squeaked and tensed in anticipation as boy-self pursued her and smacked her bottom sharply.

Squealing and giggling in turn, they clambered onto the bed where boy-self lay on his back and girl-self straddled him, and while they were slow and careful to begin, it was their first time after all, they knew each other, knew what they wanted, and soon were bucking and gasping, rocking and squealing, biting and kissing and pinching and spanking each other to a rapid but glorious finish. Willow's girl-self collapsed atop her boy-self. They stroked their back gently as they caught their breath, tingling all over.

A shiver built deep behind their collective navel, signal the spell's duration was coming to its end. Soon, the two split forms would merge into the original. Willow would become one, once more.

"I could fight it," boy-self breathed. But Willow had experimented with staying split when the spell tried to pull them together and it grew quickly, unbearably uncomfortable. 

"Nah," girl-self said. "I can always cast the spell again, later." 

Boy-self slapped girl-self's bottom thrice quickly and they giggled. She thrust her hips against his and they gasped. The spell pulled at them, and they melted into one another like a pair of candles left on a windowsill of a summer's day until Willow lay curled upon her side, tingly, happy, victorious.


End file.
